Question: Let $A$ be the set of all numbers which can be represented as the sum of three consecutive positive integers. What is the greatest common divisor of all numbers in $A$?
Explanation: Each member in the set is of the form $(x-1)+x+(x+1)=3x$. Since $x$ can be any positive integer, the greatest common divisor of all these members is $\boxed{3}$.